


Art: The Playboy and the Scientist

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis Big Bang Artwork for 'The Playboy and the Scientist' by puddle_of_goo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Playboy and the Scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Playboy and the Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528331) by [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo). 



Entry1:  


  


Entry2:  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Playboy and the Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528331) by [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo)




End file.
